


Anger and Jealousy

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Dean Winchester, Artist Castiel, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Family Drama, Jealous Castiel, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, baby brother sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Gabriel comes and talks with Cas, making Dean mad.Dean goes out and has a drink with friends, Cas gets jealous.





	Anger and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's an update!!

Dean whined as he woke up the next morning, his body was really sore. Cas really took it rough.  
  
Cas was still snuggled up to him, his cock half hard inside him.  
  
Dean rotated his hips, grinding back against his mate.  
  
"Caas. Wake up." Dean whined, pushing his ass hard against him.  
  
Cas sniffled and nuzzled Dean's neck with his nose, lightly kissing it.  
  
"Keep doing that baby."  
  
Dean grinned, continuing what he was doing.  
  
Cas's hands went to his hips, moving Dean's hips harder and faster, pumping in and out rapidly.  
  
Dean went over the edge and Cas pulled out, stripping his cock and shooting on Dean's back.  
  
Cas got up from the bed and Dean sighed, moving to get out of bed himself.  
  
Dean stood up and his legs buckled, "shit!"  
  
Dean expected to land on his hands and knees but he didn't. Strong arms were wrapped around him, catching him.  
  
Dean looked up into concerned, blue eyes.  
  
Dean grinned, "I guess you fucked me good."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes, steadying him and letting go when he was sure Dean wouldn't fall.  
  
Cas walked to the bathroom and started the shower, Dean following.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dean grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving it in his sweats pocket.  
  
"Babe! I'm going to my doctor's appointment. You sure you'll be fine with Sam and Riley?"  
  
Cas came walking in the living room, holding Riley, "yes Dean. We'll be fine. Go."  
  
Dean nodded, kissed Riley and left.  
  
"Casssiieeee!!!"  
  
Cas sighed, smiling down at Riley, bouncing her. He walked to where he figured Sam's shout was.  
  
Cas found Sam pulling paint and paper out of his toy chest.  
  
"Can we paint?"  
  
Cas smiled at him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dean smiled as he walked in. The doctor said in a few weeks, they could find out the gender.  
  
He dropped his keys and wallet when he saw the state of the house.  
  
Harley strolled up to him, barking. She had blue and red paint on her fur.  
  
"What the- Cas!"  
  
There was a boom upstairs and Dean headed up there.  
  
Dean found Cas with Sam and their two year old daughter in the tub, washing paint off.  
  
Cas was holding Riley, looking expectantly at him, with innocent eyes.  
  
"Wanna tell me why our house, kids, and dogs are covered in paint?"  
  
Cas flushed, "...Sam wanted to paint?"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and walked away, "you're cleaning all of this."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a couple hours, Cas walked in, smelling of his shampoo, sweats hung low on his hips.  
  
Dean sat the book he was reading, down, looking at his mate.  
  
"Everything and everyone is clean."  
  
Dean nodded. Cas got in on the bed and stuffed his face in the pillow.  
  
"Goodnight.  
  
Dean chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dean knew when he woke up, it wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
He felt Cas's side of the bed and it was cold. Cas had been up for awhile then.  
  
He looked at the clock and it read 7am.  
  
It was much too early. They didn't get up this early unless Riley cried, which Dean would have heard if she did.  
  
He got out of bed, shuffling Lacey, and walked downstairs.  
  
The house was quiet and Dean felt concerned, it hasn't been quiet for such a long time. Not with their pup and Sam.  
  
Dean walked around the house to try to locate his mate but didn't find him. Then he tried outside.  
  
He found Cas sitting on their back porch swing, quietly staring out at their yard.  
  
Dean walked over and sat next to him, "what're you doing out here so early?"  
  
Cas didn't look at him, "taking in the quietness. The serenity."  
  
Dean chuckled, "ya our house is never quiet."  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
Dean shifted closer, leaning to kiss Cas's collarbone. Cas unconsciously gave him more access.  
  
Dean moved and sat himself on Cas's lap, kissing his lips.  
  
There was a loud cry and Dean and Cas both sighed. Dean's head dropped to Cas's shoulder.  
  
"I'll go and get her."  
  
Dean moved off of Cas and went inside.  
  
He walked to Riley's room and she was holding onto her crib, standing and crying.  
  
When she realized he was in the room, her cries turned to sniffles.  
  
"Da."  
  
Dean smiled softly, "what's wrong baby girl?"  
  
"Dadadadada!"  
  
Dean picked her up and she gripped at the chest of his shirt.  
  
"Sorry baby girl. You've been weaned off that for awhile. That's for your brother or sister."  
  
Riley looked up at him, pout on her lips. Dean chuckled.  
  
"Let's get you food sweetheart."  
  
Dean went down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle, making Riley some food.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dean frowned.  
  
He gave Riley the bottle and sat her in the height chair, smiling as she sucked on her bottle happily.  
  
He opened the door and was pushed aside by Gabriel.  
  
"Where's Cas?"  
  
Dean blanked for a moment, "backyard. On the porch. Why-"  
  
Gabriel was already walking away.  
  
"What? Gabriel!"  
  
Dean grabbed Riley, making sure she had a hold of her bottle and followed Gabriel.  
  
He found Cas and him speaking.  
  
"Michael's over at their house trying to meditate things. Shits not going great."  
  
Dean and Cas frowned. Dean shifted Riley, "what is Cas supposed to do bout it if Michael can't?"  
  
Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at Dean, "he could try and help- look. Don't you have to take care of Riley or Sam or something. This is kinda family business."  
  
Dean straightened and his face hardened, "oh I'm sorry. I thought Cas being my mate considered me family."  
  
Gabriel and Dean stared hard at each other, Cas sighed.  
  
"Omega-"  
  
Dean turned his hard stare on him, "Alpha."  
  
Cas sighed again, "Dean just let me deal with this. Okay?"  
  
Dean huffed, "fine." He gave Riley to him and added, "I'm going out. Watch them."  
  
Dean went inside and grabbed his keys and phone, calling Benny.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean laughed as he took a sip of his water.  
  
He was at a bar with a couple buddies from work and Benny, laughing at a joke one of them made.  
  
His co-worker Mark turned to him, "so Dean, why aren't you having a beer like the rest of us? Don't tell me you gone sober."  
  
Dean smiled, running a hand down his stomach, "at least sober for 8 more months." Though Dean knew it'd be longer than even that, he can't drink if he wants to breastfeed.  
  
Everyone's eyebrows but Benny's went up, "you're carrying? You and Cas tried again?"  
  
Dean smiled, "no, we didn't try but we didn't really protect ourselves against it."  
  
"How old is Riley now?"  
  
"She's 2. She'll be three soon. She's so excited to be a big sister."  
  
Dean's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, seeing it was Cas, he ignored it.  
  
His co-workers oo-ed.  
  
"Cas in the doghouse?"  
  
Dean grinned, "ya he is. Me and him had a fight before I came so."  
  
His phone vibrated again.  
  
"Looks like he really wants to talk to you."  
  
Dean shrugged, "he can talk to me later. So..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean laughed and patted his co-worker Bill on the back, "I'll see you at work man."  
  
Bill nodded, "see you Dean, Benny."  
  
Benny nodded at him and the man turned around and left.  
  
Dean turned and smiled at Benny, "so. That thing going on with that girl still going strong?"  
  
Benny grinned a goofy smile, "Ya... I'm thinkin' she the one brotha."  
  
Dean's eyebrows rose, "shit man. I knew you said that early on in the relationship. But it's been what? Two and a half years now? She's it, huh?"  
  
Benny nodded, "ya. She's the one. I just haven't talked to her about it yet."  
  
Dean smiled, "well I know she'll say yes. Hell, if you were into guys and I wasn't already mated, I'd give you a shot."  
  
Dean winked at Benny, who snorted a laugh.  
  
Dean's phone rang again and he sighed, pulling it out. Cas's ID popped on the screen.  
  
Benny gave him a small smile, "just answer it brotha'."  
  
Dean answered the call, "ya?"  
  
"De?"  
  
Dean straightened, "hi baby boy. Whatcha doing calling me from Cassie's phone?"  
  
He swore he could hear crying on the line.  
  
"Is Riley crying?"  
  
"She won't stop, no matter what Cassie does. She keeps crying for Da and shoving her fist in her mouth. Cassie's getting stressed out. Gabriel is no help."  
  
Dean could hear the crying get louder and then Cas's voice, which was strained, "who is that Sam? You know better than to use my phone without asking."  
  
There was a pause in talking, only Riley's crying, "Dean?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Cas sighed, "Riley won't stop crying. I've tried everything."  
  
"Sam tells me she's putting her fist in her mouth?"  
  
"Ya, she is."  
  
Dean cursed quietly, "her baby teeth must be growing in. We don't have any teething toys. I'll run to the store real quick and grab some. Just give her, her binki to chew on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dean hung up and looked at Benny, "wanna take this to my house? I got beer and I think Cas needs a beer and to be relieved from pup duty."  
  
Benny chuckled, "ya, we can do that."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Dean and Benny walked in the house they immediately heard Riley crying.  
  
Dean led Benny to the living room where Cas was pacing back and forth with Riley, trying to get Riley to take the pacifier, Sam covering his ears, and Gabriel sitting on the couch.  
  
Dean pulled a toy from the bag, walking over to Cas, "gimme her."  
  
Dean smiled and bounced Riley in his arms, he looked at Sam, "Sam, if you want buddy, you can go to your room and play in there."  
  
Sam ran off to his room, "Cas would you grab beers for the two. I'm gonna try to put her down."  
  
Dean walked off to Riley's room, her crying had gone down after he gave her the teething ring.  
  
"Being a little problem for Papa, huh sweetheart? Can't let Daddy have one day with his friends?"  
  
Riley made slobbering noises, her drool getting everywhere. Dean chuckled.  
  
He laid her down in her crib and she squirned, Dean sighed.  
  
"You want a song don't you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cas walked to the kitchen and grabbed some beer, coming back out to the living room.  
  
"How're you Benny?"  
  
Benny took the beer Cas offered him, "I'm good brotha', actually thinking of asking my girl to be my mate."  
  
Cas's eyebrows rose up, "she's the one?"  
  
Benny nodded.  
  
Cas smiled, sitting on the couch beside his brother, "that's great Benny!"  
  
Benny smiled, "just hoping she'll say yes."  
  
Cas smiled, "well I know she will. You're a great guy."  
  
Benny chuckled, "ya, Dean said something along those lines too."  
  
Cas clenched his jaw.  
  
Dean walked in and smiled, "Riley's down finally."  
  
Dean sat next to Benny and looked at him, ignoring the other two, "so how're you planning on asking her?"  
  
Benny smiled, "gonna take her to a nice restaurant then take her back to my house, where it'll be all made up with rose petals and candles. To set the mood and I'll ask."  
  
Dean had theoretical hearts in his eyes, "that is... Sweet."  
  
Cas shifted, lowly growling.  
  
Dean snapped out of it and looked to his mate, frowning.  
  
Cas growled out, "I think it's time for everyone to leave."  
  
Dean huffed, "fine." He looked at Benny, who was staring at Cas and how he was getting all puffy and growly, eyes red, "I'm sorry Benny. We'll have to do this again another day when Cas isn't all Alpha."  
  
That comment got a huff out of Cas.  
  
Dean stood and showed Benny and Gabriel out. He turned to his mate.  
  
"What is your probl-"  
  
He was cut off by Cas slamming their lips together, pushing Dean against the door.  
  
Dean pushed at Cas's chest, pushing him away, "I'm still angry. What is your problem?"  
  
Cas growled, "I hate you making heart eyes at anyone but me."  
  
Dean huffed, "what're you talking about Cas? I wasn't making heart eyes at anyone."  
  
Cas growled, "you were basically drooling over Benny."  
  
Dean blanched, "Cas, he's a good friend of us both. And he is going to have a mate. I don't want Benny."  
  
Cas barked, "you better not. You're mine. You're carrying my pup. MINE!"  
  
Dean cradled Cas's face, "you're the only one I want and your family not considering me as family after all these years upsets me. I'm yours, you're mine."  
  
Cas shoved his face into Dean's neck, licking and nipping, "family. You're my family. All I need."  
  
Dean wimpered at a particular hard bite to his neck.  
  
Dean pushed at Cas again, separating them. He grabbed his mates hand and started pulling him to their bedroom.  
  
"Let me show you how much I'm yours."  
  
Cas obediently followed.  
  
Dean closed and locked the door behind them as they got to the room. Dean pulled the desk chair out and put it in the middle of the room, pushing Cas into it.  
  
Dean played music from his phone and connected it to the speaker in their room.  
  
He slowly started to dance.  
  
Dean made a show of taking his shirts off, throwing them to the side.  
  
He slowly walked up to Cas and gripped his knees, dropping to the floor and sliding back up, settling himself in his mates lap...


End file.
